


I'm Home

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [18]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mardy returns from his tour overseas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 18/30  
> AU Prompt: Military

Tommy shifts nervously as he watches the bus doors open.  He’d hoped that he’d be able to see Mardy as soon as they arrived in Florida, but he also knew that it was unlikely.  At least he’ll be able to see the man in the matter of minutes.  His stomach flips when he sees Mardy step off the bus.  There he is, Tommy’s world.  Tommy smiles as he watches the other man step into lines with the others.  In the matter of moments he’ll be able to have him in his arms once again.  It had been too long.

 

When everyone starts leaving the stands to find their loved ones, Tommy knows he can finally get to Mardy  He pushes through the crowd carefully in the direction he’d seen Mardy.  He just hopes the man hadn’t tried to move to find him.  As he gets to a break in the crowd, Tommy sees Mardy looking around the crowd.

 

“You look lost,” Tommy says. 

 

Mardy turns and smiles widely.  “Not anymore.”  He walks over and jumps into Tommy’s arms.

 

“I’m so glad you’re home.  I missed you so much.”

 

“Missed you too.”  He pulls back enough to kiss Tommy.  “I’m home.”

 

**The End**


End file.
